


Black Cats

by derryderrydown



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Black Cats

David Tennant has a superstition. It's about the Doctor and it's about kissing and it isn't actually as pervy as that sounds.

It's just that, anybody he kisses as the Doctor, he ends up shagging in real life.

Maybe it's not a superstition. Maybe it's an observation of past behaviour. Whatever it is, he believes in it thoroughly, emphatically and gleefully.

When he reads the script for Voyage of the Damned, he actually jumps out of his chair and has to run around his flat for a bit. He even phones his dad to gloat.

Kylie fucking Minogue. Oh, yeah.

* * *

She's adorable, with a smile that's huger in real life, and the boots just bring her level with his armpit. (Oh, god, the _boots_.)

He'd been prepared for bitch-diva behaviour but she's so professional it hurts. She's pleasant and takes direction and she can actually act, which is a surprise. And when she wraps her arms around his neck and hangs there, she's no weight at all.

At the end of filming, she thanks him earnestly, gives him a peck on the cheek and she's gone.

And his superstition stands, thank you very much. Oh,yeah. The Doctor's still got it.


End file.
